1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known printing techniques include: the technique of converting a document to be printed into a printer-readable data format by a terminal device such as a mobile device and transmitting this document to a printer; the technique of transmitting a document to be printed to a network service provided by a cloud printer server, converting this document into a printer-readable data format by the service, and transmitting the document to a printer; and the technique of printing from the mobile device using a printer driver installed in an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (PC).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-021822 discloses the technique of performing printing from the mobile device using the printer driver through an agent of the PC so as to prevent corruption of a display layout due to different fonts provided by different operating systems (OSs).
However, the conventional technology fails to specify functions of the printer driver installed in the PC used by the user of the mobile device, and thus the function provided by the printer driver may not be used from the mobile device in some cases. In addition, print settings used by the user on the PC may not be used from the mobile device.
Therefore, there is a need to achieve more effective use of functions of the printer driver in printing from a terminal device such as the mobile device.